Keroro
For the series, see Keroro Gunso. For other uses, see . |Episode 1-A (anime) | voiced by = Kumiko Watanabe | wordplay = K66 | alias = | age = | gender = Male | species = Keronian | born = December 9Keroro Gunso Volume 4 Encounter 41: Operation Birthday Blitz!! p. 98-99 | occupation = Keron Army soldier }} is the main protagonist of Mine Yoshizaki's Keroro Gunso series. Keroro is the and leader of the Keroro Platoon. He is voiced by Kumiko Watanabe. Character Keroro is a sergeant of the army of planet Keron, and the leader of the Keroro Platoon. His self-introduction at this time is . His partner is Fuyuki Hinata. Statistics His blood type is O. Watanabe has stated that she played Keroro as someone who was about 45 years old. Keroro described himself to be a child when Nintendo started selling the Game & Watch systems in Volume 7, Chapter 56Keroro Gunso Volume 7 Encounter 56: The Fifth One Appears! The Legend of Dororo pg. 51. His body fat percentage is 30%Keroro Gunso episode 154. Etymology Keroro's name comes from the Japanese onomatopoeia for the sound a frog makes: . Appearance Keroro's body color is green. accompanied with yellow headgear with a red star mark in the middle (a yellow star is also seen on Keroro's stomach). According to Garuru, the star is the symbol of the Keron Army as well as its commanding officersKeroro Gunso Volume 10 Encounter 82: The Last Battle: Keroro Platoon's 24 Hours Part Two p. 116. The star itself has the ability to lend its dignity to the wearer. However, since Keroro lacks character, the effect is nullified while he wears it.Keroro Gunso Volume 15 Encounter 120: New Captain=New Mission? When Keroro is met with an explosion, he suddenly grows a large black afro as a running gag reference to "Afro Sergeant", the anime's first ending theme song. Hobbies Keroro's hobbies include reading manga and watching television (his favorite being Baron Frog/''Admiral Geroro) and internet surfing (he operates his own home page, named ''Poetry and Violence: The Sergeant's Room), but is especially enthusiastic about the creation and compilation of Gunpla (Gundam plastic models), possessing numerous models in his room. Involuntary action Whenever Keroro sees a banana peel on the ground, Keroro steps on it without fail, as it is apparently his devout wish to entertain the masses.Keroro Gunso Volume 2 Encounter 12: Battle Royale: Keroro vs. Giroro p. 33 Strengths Because of his everyday life as the house cleaner in the Hinata household, Keroro is an exceptional cleaner and curler. Though Keroro often displays no combat prowess whatsoever, he was responsible for the scar across Giroro's eye. Keroro Gunso Volume 2: Black and White Special Bonus: Everything You Never Wanted To Know About Corporal Giroro If Keroro is exposed to an environment with high humidity, he will slip into a state of mind where he is his former self from "Back Then". During which, he will actually act as a more competent captain, issuing Natsumi's restrain and going forth with the invasion of earth. The only things that can free him from this mania is either Fuyuki's rage, or an attack by a Nyororo. Keroro also gains a burst of energy whenever he eats starfruits, which, according to Kururu, has many qualities of Keronian medicine. Weaknesses According to the anime, Keroro's biggest fear is his own father. Whenever Fuyuki says the word 'friend', Keroro becomes consumed with feelings of guilt. In addition, he dislikes capsicums . He also has a tendency to purposely slip on banana peels, due to his actor personality. Keroro is also a drooling otaku for all things Gunpla, which is by far his biggest weakness. Relationships * Fuyuki Hinata - friend and partner * stupid frog for Natsumi Hinata, whom he considers a nuisance * Keroro's father * loved by Tamama * loved by Angol Mois * Aki Hinata - though she at first considered the invaders as just an idea for a new manga, now considers them as part of her family. * Zeroro, Giroro - childhood friends * loves Pururu Speech mannerisms Keroro mostly speaks in the first person. He refers to himself as in Japanese. Keroro usually ends his sentences with , which roughly translates to 'that is it' and is a standard military sentence ending. Keroro says a repeating when resonating. Whenever Keroro is scheming, he emits a raspy or . Lastly, whenever he speaks English words, such as radio or no problem, he rolls any Rs in it. He also speaks an English no, no, no, no. Childhood Long ago on Planet Keron, Giroro, Pururu, and Dororo were childhood friends of Keroro. Keroro had a "Go to the place where one is told not to go, and enter the place where one is told not to enter" way of life, which often led the four friends on numerous, often dangerous, adventures. Inspired by his father, a famed war veteran, Keroro had his sights toward becoming a soldier. He would often wear a fake Keron star on his chest, hopeful of becoming a captain. Keroro set his sights toward becoming a soldier, and spent much of his youth in military school, where he met Kururu and Tamama and formed the Keroro Platoon. Life with the Hinata Family Keroro lurked in the Hinata household until he was discovered by Natsumi and Fuyuki, after which he was captured. With the Kero Ball, his weapon, taken from him and his army having abandoned him, Keroro easily surrendered. The freeloader (formerly a prisoner of war) becomes troublesome for the Hinata Family. Each time he is found guilty of something, Natsumi physically abuses him to no end. But now, through being the housekeeper of the Hinata household, Keroro has become familiar to living an adventurous life on Earth. Likes His favorite dishes include fried potatoes, dango, carambolas, and caviar . He also likes making Gunpla and reading manga. Calling Keroro Costumes and transformations Afro Sergeant Keroro in an afro wig and funky disco clothing, complete with fringes and glitter. He ends his sentences in "Me-ow!" and is victim to uncontrollable dancing. This is parody of Dance Man. "Super" Keroro Keroro's helmet changes as a parody of Son Goku's super saiyan or Sonic's super form. If this form changes his power level or not is unknown, however it does allow him to move 4 times his normal speed as well as give him flight abilities. He first used it in the manga to rescue Tamama from "Dark Momoka" when both character's first officialy debut. Chibi Keroro Young Keroro appears many times, such as in Chibi Kero: Secret of the Kero Ball!? and the ending sequence for Spinning, Turning, Once Around. Keroro from "Back Then" : ( Anokoro Keroro) Keroro's body becomes glossy when the humidity of the environment has reached a level higher than that of Keron. "Back then" is the time when Keroro still lived in Planet Keron. His combat power and intelligence increase threefold, as evidenced by Keroro's ability to take down Natsumi with but a whisper into her ear. However, because of his strengthened biological reaction, it is easy for him to be discovered by hostile space aliens such as Viper and Nyororo. His speaking style also changes during this form. In Part B of Episode 127 of the anime, parodies of Ultimate Muscle and Mobile Fighter G Gundam are seen when Keroro enters this stage. Space Junji : ( Uchuu Junji) Keroro takes this "Junji Form" when telling scary ghost stories. He even dons his mustache. Full Armor Keroro : ( Furu Āmā Keroro) When Keroro enters this stageKeroro Gunso Chapter 31Keroro Gunso Episode 43-B, his whole body is heavily equipped. He transforms into this stage by pressing the star on his forehead. However, its only weak point (which Giroro immediately exploits) is the head, which is completely bare. The sequence this form is used in is a reference to Gundam NT-1 "Alex" of Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket, as the weapons seen on the armor resemble those of Kämpfer. : See also: FA-78-1 Gundam Full Armor Type Pekoponian Suit Mk-IV "Kumagoroshi" : ( ) Keroro Gunso Chapter 69 Captain Keroro A younger Keroro appears as the new leader of the Garuru Platoon, Keroro Gunso Chapters 83-84Keroro Gunso Episodes 102-103. Keroshiki Soldier : ( ) Kerokko Aozora : ( Aozora Kerokko) During summer, Keroro joins a contest at Doinaka beach. Fake Nemo : ( Nemo modoki) Keroro Gunso Episode 20 (20|A}}|A/20|B}}|B) Keroro Kaiser Z : ( Keroro Kaizā Z) Keroro Gunso 24|B}}|Episode 24-B Fake Chigusa Tsukikage : ( Tsukikage Chigusa modoki) Keroro Gunso 29|A}}|Episode 29-A Captain James Hook : ( Jeimuzu Fukku Senchou) Keroro Gunso 29|A}} Episode 29-A Fake Char Aznable : ( Shaa Azunaburu modoki) Keroro Gunso episode 30 Match Girl : ( ) Some of Keroro's imagination when he can't sell any. It is from the story of the Little Match Girl. Kosuke Kindaichi Keroro Gunso Episode 54-A General Keroro : ( Keroro Shogun) Keroro Gunso Episodes 55-B, 59-B, 92, 186 Madam Kero : ( O-kero fujin) Keroro Gunso Episode 56-A Kerohachi Kerono : ( Kerono Kerohachi) Keroro Gunso Episode 63-A Boss : ( Bosu) Keroro Gunso Episode 65-A Kerokko : ( Kerokko) Keroro Gunso Episode 66 References See also * Fuyuki Hinata * Natsumi Hinata * Angol Mois * Pururu External links * * Category:Keronians